


Does Health Insurance Cover That ?

by CuriousKurona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, FUCK, M/M, Organized Crime, Organized Crime AU, i didnt know i had it in me, major sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousKurona/pseuds/CuriousKurona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an organized crime AU</p>
<p>yama and tsukki get kidnapped by a rival organization</p>
<p>the rival organization likes to toy with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Health Insurance Cover That ?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hello!!!~
> 
> ive finally written angst!~
> 
> ive only ever written happy stuff before, i hope you guys like it!!!~
> 
> oh, and before we get this show on the road, a big thanks to [kenma-of-nekoma](http://kenma-of-nekoma.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this for me!!!~ 
> 
> *lights dim* and now, lets begin!!!~ :D

He’s held down and shaking, every ounce of him weak, tired, broken.

With a choked breath, he scratches the arm that’s got a death grip on his throat, fingernails sinking into bruised flesh, dragging out a stubborn fight.

It’s when he sees his light, his home, when he sees Tsukki running towards him, that hope flutters in his chest. It’s when he hears the shot and feels the drip of blood that isn’t his own run down his back that he relaxes, muscles going soft and pliant underneath him as he waits for the familiar scuffle of bloody shoes to nudge the body off his back.

Tsukki is here.

Tsukki is safety.

He can always count on Tsukki to protect him.

It’s a few weeks later that he realizes that Tsukki isn’t invincible. Isn’t his knight in shining armor. And that he can’t protect him forever.

* * *

It was an ambush. They were walking back to base. He doesn’t remember anything past chloroformed cloths and bumpy back seats of white vans. Then all at once Tsukki is bleeding, and there isn’t anything he can do to stop it.

His whole body is sore, and he can taste his own blood in his mouth, but that doesn’t stop him from struggling against his binds, running forward only to be yanked back again, like it’s a game. Like they take some sort of sick pleasure in letting him get close enough to kiss the pain away, then watching him wail in agony as he's pulled back again and again, helpless to do anything but watch as Tsukki becomes mangled and brutalized. There's barely any light in the room, only enough lit by candle that he can see the swirls of red, black, and blue. He feels the gritty concrete ground beneath his bare feet. He's cold. The place they’re in reminds him of a dungeon.

They start tossing him around like a schoolyard circle of bullies, and he doesn’t know which way is up or down anymore – only that someone has a crowbar and it just made contact with Tsukki's jaw.

They beat him. Its torture.

Tsukki is swelled up with bruises, limbs twisted in ways they really shouldn’t be, warm blood gushing out of his nose, his knees, his lips. He tells himself that it’s okay. That the bruises will go down, the bones can be set back into place, and that he can just scoop up all the blood and pour it back in again. I mean he's sobbing, sure, but he knows it’s going to be okay.

Tsukki stopped calling out to him a while ago. Whether it’s the fact that the pained “ _Tadashi_ "'s bursting from his lips with every hit seemed to only edge his attackers on, or that he had a busted windpipe, he doesn't know. He can’t check and see if there are bruises on Tsukki's throat to make sure, tears flowing freely as he continues to kick weakly away from the arms holding him back.

He wishes he could hear Tsukki's voice again.

He’s scared.

It's only when they put the knife through Tsukki's heart that the arms around him let go.

 

Tadashi forgets to immediately bound out of their hold, instead frozen in a silent scream, legs unable to carry the weight of the heart that just dropped to the pit of his stomach like lead.

But four seconds later, he’s at Tsukki's side, deep shaky breaths a disgusting contrast to Tsukki's shallow one. He’s hyperventilating. He feels like he’s gonna be sick.

He holds Tsukki's hand, and whispers hysteric nothings (that he hopes are reassuring) into his ear, fingers carding trough his hair as he rocks them both back and forth. He can barely register the laughter in the background, and when he does he doesn’t glare at them like he wants to, only able to look around the dim room in fear.

“ _Ta…da…shi_ ”

His head snaps back to Tsukki, posture attentive, hand griping his a little tighter.

“ _I love you_ ” all in one breath.

“ _I love you too, Kei_ ” against a dirty forehead.

He kisses Tsukki's bloody mouth, slow and sweet and trembling, before pulling back to look into his eyes.

Then the hand in his goes limp, and Tadashi stops. Stops moving. Stops breathing. He just. Stops.

He screams.

It starts out as a ‘no’, but he screams for so long that it doesn’t even sound like a ‘no’ anymore, only raw agony.

He’s still screaming as he’s pried off the body by devils, still laughing as they watch him come undone.

“ _nO! NO! NO NO NO NO NONONONONONONONO_ ”

He shakes his head furiously.

They move to drag Tsukki's body away.

All that tadashi can feel anymore is anger and disgust. Pure fury rips through him like a typhoon. 

“ _NO_ _**DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIS GLASSES HE'S NOT EVEN COLD**_  
_NO_  
_NO_  
_KEI_ ”

  
  


He jolts awake.

  
  


He’s still trembling, and tears are still running down his face, but there’s no blood this time, and he takes it as a good sign.

He curls up next to Tsukki in bed, wrapping his arms around him so tight that Tsukki wakes up.

Once he realizes that Tadashi is sobbing, he sits up, and pulls him into a hug, hand smoothing over his back in calming circles as the sheets pool around them.

“Tadashi?”

Tadashi can’t stop crying, so it’s only after Tsukki gets him water and turns the lights on that he can articulate that he had a bad dream.

Tsukki wants to point out that there’s a very real possibility a scenario like that could happen to one of them, considering their field of work, and that they both knew this when they got involved in organized crime, joined the illustrious KARASUNO. But adding that element of reality to such a devastating dream would be the final nail in the coffin to Tadashi's current panicked state, so he bites his tongue.

He assures Tadashi that he's right there, and that he won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Tadashi squeezes Tsukki's arm just to make sure.

“It was just a dream, Tadashi. Just a dream. Okay? Look, I’m right here. It’s over, and done with, and safely put away. Right now you’re here, with me, and everything is gonna be okay. Okay?”

Tadashi nods

Tsukki goes to turn the light back off, but Tadashi catches his arm.

“I...I don’t wanna go back to sleep right now”.

Understandable, considering the dream he just had. He still feels a lingering uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. It’s almost three in the morning, but he doesn’t want it to be dark, doesn’t want to go back to sleep - he wants to spend time with Kei.

Kei sighs, and turns to him.

Tadashi puts his head on his shoulder

“…can we watch a movie or something?”

Kei resists the urge to groan and / or roll his eyes. He’s really too tired for this. But he takes out his laptop anyways, and settles against the hoard of pillows that he insists to Tadashi are completely necessary.

“Netflix or Hulu?”

“… Netflix”

Tadashi falls asleep at six in the morning, and Kei gives a kiss to his temple before nodding off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> *lights turn back on*
> 
> aw, haha, wasnt that a treat!~
> 
> i know that i switched from using 'tsukki' to 'kei' at one point, and i just think it works better, and that tsukki is used at the beginning because its tadashi's dream, 'cause like thats how he sees tsukki? like, he calls tsukki 'tsukki', unless its serious like how he said ' i love you _kei_ '
> 
> i know its awfully short, and tbh it felt kind of rushed when i was writing it, but this is the first time ive written angst, so please go easy on me!!!
> 
>  
> 
> be good, stay cute, i love you!!!~


End file.
